I Do
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: I'm loosely basing this on a Friends episode. Puck is getting married. What will Sabrina do and how will it all end? Read. I do not own Sisters Grimm or Friends!
1. The Big Announcment

**Tell me how it is.**

**Third Person POV**

"Guess who is getting married in 5 weeks?" Puck burst into Sabrina's apartment. She looked up from her magazine to look at Puck.

Had it only been a year ago that I had found out Puck had liked me since he was 15? It had been. Now we were all 25.

"Ohmygod that's great!" Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) said, jumping up and hugging Puck around the neck. But she quickly pulled back.

"Wait, to who?" she asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Puck asked. He then turned to Daphne. "Is it not obvious?"

"No." Daphne answered. If your wondering were Red is, she's with Mustardseed on vacation in Paris.

"Well, I'm getting married to Gretel." Puck said.

"Hansel's sister?" Sabrina asked. Yes, he had been dating her for awhile, but was she ever really good at fairytales?

"Yes. No duh." Puck rolled his eyes at her. He may have matured, but he was still annoying.

"Nice job, man." Blue (Little Boy Blue) said, clapping Puck on the back.

"Yeah. Good job." Peter (Peter Pan) said. Once Puck had gotten to know Peter, he and Peter had become really close friends.

"Yea. Good job." Sabrina muttered, turning back to the magazine.

"Um, it's going to be in California. Can you guys make it?" Puck asked.

"Me make it? How about you? How are you going to get out of Ferryport Landing?" Sabrina asked.

"Vorbal Blade" Puck answered.

"Well, I can't come." Alice said, pointing to her stomach. Yup. She was pregnant. Sabrina felt sorry because she knew she didn't want to miss this.

"I'll stay with you!" Sabrina said suddenly. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, thanks 'Brina." Alice said, smiling.

"You sure? You sure you don't want to go?" Daphne asked. Sabrina gave her a look like, _I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure. Just leave it alone._ Daphne smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm coming. When do we leave?" Daphne asked, looking up at Puck.

"Um, next week." Puck replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll go get packing. Pete? Blue?" Daphne said, gesturing for them to follow her.

"Um…I don't want to pack-" Blue started, but was cut off by a look from Daphne. He quickly said, "Yeah, I'm coming!" Peter had already left to go pack and was followed by Blue and Daphne, laving Sabrina and Puck alone.

"So, you're not coming?" Puck asked, sitting down.

"Nope." Sabrina looked back to the magazine

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to?" Sabrina shot, already annoyed with him. And it didn't happen offen now. "Because I don't want to fly all the way to California for a wedding for someone I don't care about!" she screamed but, seeing the look in Puck's eyes, she drew back knowing she had crossed the line. The truth is she did care about Puck. Maybe a little less than she liked to admit, but she still cared about him.

"Didn't know you didn't care about me." Puck said.

"No, I care about you. It's just…" Sabrina started, but was cut off because a) she couldn't think of anything else to say and b) Puck cut her off.

"No, there is no 'just!' You just said you didn't care about me. Let's just leave it at that. And if you don't want to come to the wedding, fine! Don't. Right now, I don't care if you come anywhere near me at all!" Puck screamed, storming out of the room and leaving Sabrina with the guilt.

**Tell me how it is! Please and follow my blog on Blogger! Please? And review!**


	2. Apologizes

**Oh My God! You people love this! And I'm sooo glad I'm not the only one who watches Friends! I only watched the one were Emily is about cancel the wedding because the church is burnt down or something and the one where Rachael goes to stop the wedding. I'm going to have that, but I might mess up the end and a little of the beginning. But I have a good head way…whatever that is…on with a new chapter.**

**Third Person POV**

Sabrina sat down and stared at the TV. I shared an apartment with Alice, were as Daphne got her own. Don't ask why or how, she just got her own.

"Hey, Sabrina! You left the curling iron on again. Do you want to set this place on fire?" Alice shouted from the bathroom.

"Sorry." Sabrina half-hearted yelled back. Alice then came out.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting next to her.

"As good as I've ever been." Sabrina sighed.

"Don't sound like it."

"I-I think something's wrong with me…" she turned to look at Alice.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I-I think I like Puck." Sabrina whispered, lowering her head.

"Oh. Okay." Alice shrugged, standing up.

"What? I just told you something I would never ever tell anyone else, and all I get is an 'oh?'"

"We all know it. We knew you liked him from the time you found out he liked you. This is just a big relief that you finally admitted it." Alice shrugged again.

"God, can't I surprise any of you Everafters?" Sabrina laughed.

"I think it's a gift that you can't." Alice smiled. Sabrina laughed and turned back to the TV. She couldn't think, so she got up and went over to Daphne's. Sabrina bumped into Peter on the way there.

"Hey Peter." she smiled.

"Oh. Hey Sabrina." Peter smiled back.

"Were you going?" she asked.

"Back to my apartment to help Blue. He has an audition for a movie…I forget when."

"Nice."

"You?"

"Going over to Daphne's."

"That's cool."

"You know, we never really talk…" Sabrina trailed, reaching Daphne's door.

"I know. Maybe when I get back from California." Peter smiled.

"Cool. Well, talk to you later." Sabrina waved, and then opened the door to her sister's apartment.

"Daph? It's me!" she called.

"Just a second!" Daphne called from her room. A few minutes later, Daphne came out in a cream color dress.

"Gosh, Daph. That's looks really good on you." Sabrina complimented.

"Thanks. I got it for the wedding." Daphne said, looking at herself in the mirror. A regular one, at that. Sabrina felt her heart sink at the thought of the wedding.

"Do you know Gretel?" Sabrina asked.

"You don't?" Daphne asked, putting back on her jeans and long sleeve. She had lost the little kid look at 10. She chopped her hair into lairs and looked down on overalls.

"I know her, I just don't _know_ her." Sabrina said, picking at a loose string on her green sweater.

"Well, you could go see her now. She lives down the street." Daphne said, bringing a plate of cookies. Yes, now she bakes AND eats.

"She does? You sure?" Sabrina asked, puzzled.

"As sure as my walls are purple." Daphne smiled.

"Daph, your walls are green." Sabrina pointed out.

"Oh…they are, aren't they?" Daphne looked at her walls. Sabrina laughed.

"Well, I guess I should paint them purple then." Daphne laughed.

"Cool. I think it would look nice in here." Sabrina laughed too. And then, just like that, Gretel was forgotten. At least, for that instant.

**In Another Part…**

Puck paced in his apartment, too angry to even yell to his pet goldfish. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Me." Someone yelled.

"Who's 'me?'"

"Well, you're Puck." The voice explained.

"Seriously, who are you? Your name?"

"Oh. It's Blue."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You didn't ask for my name."

"God. Come in. Come in." Puck sighed. Blue opened the door and stepped inside.

"Heard you shouting at Daph's apartment." Blue prompted. (Yes it was Daphne's apartment and not Sabrina & Alice's.)

"Yes, I was yelling." Puck nodded.

"At?"

"Sabrina? The only other person that was there?"

"Oh ya…"

"Have you always forgotten things this easily?"

"Well…"

"Okay, don't need to know."

"Why were you yelling?"

"She insulted me."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't care about me."

"Did she say that directly?"

"Um…no…"

"What did she really say?"

"She said she didn't want to go to a wedding for someone she didn't care about."

"And you thought that was you?"

"Well…yeah. It wasn't?"

"It could've been. Or maybe she was talking about Gretel."

"Oh…" Puck sat down buried his head in his hands. "Guess I have to go apologize to her now." He sighed

"Unless you want her to hate you forever…" Blue shrugged.

"Forever is a long time." Puck nodded.

"Oh. So you want to help me with my script?"

"Didn't I just say I was going to apologize to Sabrina?"

"You did?"

"Oh dear god…bye Blue." Puck waved, then left, leaving Blue alone in the apartment.

Puck walked down to Sabrina & Alice's apartment and knocked.

"Come in." Alice yelled. Puck stepped into the neat room.

"Oh, hey Puck." Alice smiled, twirling spaghetti onto her fork then sticking it in her mouth.

"Hey. Do you know where Sabrina is?" Puck asked.

"Uh, I think she went over to Daph's. Don't really know. Bread?" Alice tossed him a piece of garlic bread, which Puck failed to catch.

"Thanks. And thanks for the bread." Puck nodded, walking out.

He made his way over to Daphne's apartment. He knocked three times.

"Come in, Puck." Daphne said. He walked in to find Sabrina and Daphne on the couch watching some kind of movie.

"Hey." Puck smiled at the girls. Daphne smiled back and strangely so did Sabrina.

"Hey, Puck. What's up?" Sabrina asked. Was she really mad at him? It didn't seem so. Maybe it was because Daphne didn't know and she didn't want her to know.

"Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you." Puck said.

"Oh. Okay." Sabrina had a puzzled expression on her face. She got up and followed Puck out into the hallway.

"What's up?" she asked again.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." Puck looked down at his shoes.

"Hey, it's okay. I was the one being the jerk." Sabrina said, testily. Ever since Puck grew up, he had been better. He was nice and pulled rare and not-as-messy-or-bad pranks. He was nice, and didn't complain often. But the weird thing was is that, yes he apologized, but never really to Sabrina.

"Oh. Okay. If you want, you could still come to the wedding…" Puck trailed.

"I-I don't think I'll go. Alice probably wants someone to stay with her…" Sabrina then looked down at her feet.

"Oh. Cool. Well I'm just gonna…"Puck nodded his head back in the direction of his apartment.

"Oh, ya, well see you later." Sabrina smiled, turning back to Daphne's apartment.

"Bye." Puck walked away, a feeling of peace inside him. On the other hand, Sabrina felt sadness. Even though one of her best friends was going to have the best day of his life in 5 weeks, Sabrina felt jealously. Then, for the second time that day, she felt guilt.

**Enjoyed it? Review! :)**


	3. Shopping and Ice Cream

**Hey. In case you guys haven't noticed, this is who's who.**

**Sabrina-Rachael**

**Puck-Ross**

**Alice-Phoebe**

**Daphne-Monica**

**Blue-Joey**

**Peter-Chandler**

**Gretel-Emily**

**Now enjoy this chapter! Again, I might mess this up! I only watched 2 episodes.**

**Third POV**

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding in London. Except Sabrina and Alice.

"Hey thanks for staying with me." Alice told Sabrina for the hundredth time while eating a sub sandwich.

"Again, welcome. It's not like I want to go see him married." Sabrina whispered. What she needed was shopping trip.

"Hey, guys! I'm leaving now. I'll be back in a few weeks." Daphne came out carrying loads of bags, Blue helping her.

"I'll miss you!" Alice cried, unable to get up. Sabrina waved, turning back to the TV. As soon as she was sure Daphne had left, she got up.

"Where you going?" Alice asked.

"Shopping." Sabrina answered, grabbing her purse.

"Buy me ice cream?" Alice asked. Sabrina sighed.

"I may." Sabrina then left, leaving Alice alone.

Later, Sabrina came back with at least thirty shopping bags and six tubs of ice cream. Alice was overjoyed at first, until she saw Sabrina's face.

"Still upset?" she asked, patting the couch for Sabrina to sit at. Sabrina nodded and sat down, a tear running down her face.

"I know what will make you feel better." Alice smiled.

"What?" Sabrina sniffed.

"First, I need a tub of ice cream, a spoon, pictures of you and Puck or just Puck, and scissors." Alice listed. Sabrina gave a questioning look but got the stuff.

"Here's the stuff." she said, dumping it on Alice's lap, but it all bounced off onto the floor.

"Okay. You're going to take the box of pictures and cut Puck's face out of every one." Alice said.

"What's the ice cream for?" Sabrina asked, starting the task.

"Oh, I was too lazy to get it. Thanks." Alice smiled, retrieving the ice cream and spoon from the floor. Sabrina shrugged and continued the task.

**I'm sorry it's short. But they will be shorter now that everyone is split up and I have to do little bits from everyone.**

**Okay, I'd like to thank Athena for this story and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Have a nice day! Review!**


	4. California Dinner

**Hey. Like I said, I might mess some of this up. I've only seen 2 episodes. Plus that was like a month ago or something. So enjoy!**

** Third POV**

"Puck!" Gretel called. Puck waved to his bride to be and made his way over to her. She kissed him and everyone groaned.

"Hey babe." Puck smiled.

"Hey, I want a sandwich. Peter, do you have one?" Blue asked. Peter looked at him weird. But in the end gave him money to go get a meatball sub.

"Thanks Pete! You're the best!" he smiled, running off.

"Yeah, yeah now about that hotel?" Peter asked.

"Well, the dinner rehearsal is tonight. The hotel is right over here guys." Puck announced. They all went into the hotel.

Later that night everyone was at the dinner party. Puck's mom was arguing with Gretel's parents about prices.

"Okay, I'll pay for the hot tub and plants, but not the lamps." Tatiana said.

"Fine. What about the ship cruise?" Gretel's dad asked.

Puck and Gretel were trying to help, but that wasn't working. Daphne, on the other hand, was eating to her little hearts desire.

"Daphne, are you okay? You never eat like this unless you're upset." Peter said, taking Daphne's 15th sandwich away from her.

"I guess...I'm just upset." Daphne said.

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose I would've been married by now...but I haven't really had a boyfriend in a while."

"Well, I'm sure when the time is right, you'll find the right one." Peter smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**I'm going to save more for later.**

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review!**


	5. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	6. AN 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


End file.
